


Cover Art for HOTSWAP

by coverArtist (inklesspen)



Series: Cover Art [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/coverArtist





	Cover Art for HOTSWAP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HOTSWAP :: Yet Another CYOA/SI/MC in Brockton Bay, With a Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927929) by [themanwhowas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanwhowas/pseuds/themanwhowas). 



Original image by [Linus Nylund](https://unsplash.com/photos/Q5QspluNZmM).

Description: _Droplets fall into water; ripples spread out._


End file.
